The Dog's Outta the Bag
by Shenlong Girl
Summary: Kagome's friend see's her with Inu-Yasha, and it all goes downhill from there...What has she gotten herself into? [incomplete, Inu/Kag]
1. Prologue: Caught Unawares

The Dog's Outta the Bag. By Shenlong Girl  
  
Rating: PG Genre: Humor, action Author's Note: Ah, I can feel it again! My muse has yet once more graced me with her presence! In any case, this is my first Inu-Yasha fic. I have only seen up to a point shortly after the gang met Sango, maybe ten or fewer eps after the trauma with her town, so there shall be no Kouga or anything much beyond what I have seen. Still, this should turn out well. I have planned this fic through chapter five, and it looks good. One more thing: I cannot remember the names of Kagome's school friends, so I have made up three original friends. I would just find the names, but I also know nothing of their personalities. Thus, Sakura, Makoto, and Hitomi are my original characters, for usage in my personal Inu-Yasha universe. Besides, I like putting a little extra of myself in my fan fiction. Oh, yeah. Insert standard disclaimer here: ____  
  
Prologue: Caught Unawares  
  
Sakura walked happily along the path to the Higurashi family home. Kagome had been sick again, so Sakura had filled a basket with all sorts of goodies, including a letter from Hojo. Half Caucasian, her dark auburn hair showed brighter red flashes as a light breeze allowed the sun to play along her locks. She pushed a stray bit of hair behind her ear; her Caucasian father also gave her hair a bit of frizz, so it helped to keep part of it tied back, still preferring for most of it to fall across her shoulders. She smiled as she knocked on the door. However, after a few knocks, she decided that either no one was home or Kagome was asleep and did not hear the door. Disappointed, she turned away and began to walk.until she heard voices.  
  
Sakura paused and listened. Yep, there were voices, two of them. They seemed to come from the shrine, and they sounded as if raised in anger. When they quieted down and she could no longer hear them, Sakura crept along to investigate. One of those voices sounded suspiciously like Kagome!  
  
As she neared the hut where the family kept that weird bone well, she saw something quite shocking. Covering her mouth to stifle a cry of surprise, she hid behind a corner and watched the unfolding scene.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry. Why do you have to be such a stubborn wench?" a white- haired young man questioned weakly, sounding tired. He looked about her and Kagome's age, but he wore a large red garment one might associate with ancient Japan. He also wore a sword at his hip. However, the thing that really freaked out Sakura was that the guy had his arms wrapped around Kagome from behind, and he had his face buried in her back. To Sakura's even greater alarm, Kagome did not seem very distressed.  
  
"Inu-Yasha." she began in a defeated, tired tone. However, Sakura could no longer hold in her shock. Who was this "Inu-Yasha?!"  
  
"Kagome! Whatthehellisgoingonhere?!"  
  
The pair's heads shot up, their eyes widened in shock, and Inu-Yasha's ears perked up. Then, in unison, they slowly turned their heads to stare at the frazzled Sakura.  
  
Kagome, just as frazzled, could not think of anything useful to say, so she stalled.  
  
"S-S-Sakura! What're you. How did you. Why are you here?"  
  
"Me? I was just bringing you something to make you feel better, but no one answered the door, and I heard shouting. Who is that guy? And.and." Sakura's voice faded as she noticed Inu-Yasha's doggy ears, which twitched. She noticed neither those nor his golden eyes before because of their previous position behind Kagome's back.  
  
"AAAAHH! Why do his ears move?! Kagome!!"  
  
Kagome launched herself from Inu-Yasha's grasp to grab Sakura's shoulders.  
  
"Shh! Sakura, there's a perfectly good explanation for this."  
  
End Prologue  
  
Yeah, I know, it's short! :P This prologue is mostly a teaser, but I hope you are interested in reading the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter One: Think Fast, Kagome!

The Dog's Outta the Bag.  
  
By Shenlong Girl  
  
Rating: PG Genre: Humor, action Author's Note: Nothing more to say, since I am transplanting both the prologue and this chapter at the same time. You see, I write these in Spanish, religion, and any other class in which I'm feeling inspired and I feel I can write under the desk without a teacher seeing (or during any free time during class). By the way, if you think that I either own Inu- Yasha or am making any money off this, you're nuts! Just thought you should know. I only own any original characters. So, enjoy!  
  
Later added: Argh, ff.net pisses me off. It recognizes neither ellipses nor dashes and instead turns them into periods. The hell? I can't even use proper prose style without space in between paragraphs because it doesn't recognize the blasted tabs at the beginning of each paragraph. Or varying font sizes, or bold print, italics.see what happens when you stray from html and use Word? Grr.sorry; it's one am, and I have to reformat my fic, so you can't begrudge me a little irritation. Now, asterisks denote italics.  
  
Chapter One: Think Fast, Kagome!  
  
"Sakura! This is my friend, Inu-Yasha! He's.in a play, so that accounts for the clothes and contacts," Kagome explained with a big, cheerful, fake smile. Inu-Yasha, taking the hint, pretended to look up at something and pressed his ears against his skull before looking back at Sakura. Thank goodness that his bangs were so bushy!  
  
Sakura moved to see around Kagome's head. To her surprise (and relief), she saw no fuzzy ears on the irritated samurai boy. Well, she did not see any normal ears either, but they he probably had them hidden under that thick hair. She heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"Sorry, Kagome, I must have been seeing things," she said peacefully, before a resounding, "Wait! I'm getting off the subject. Who is this guy?"  
  
"Ano. This is my friend Inu-Yasha. We met a couple of months ago," Kagome said cheerfully. She shot Inu-Yasha a look that told him to clam up or risk a "sit." Inu-Yasha did not appreciate it; did the wench think him stupid? Heck, because of the insult, he *might* have had to cause some trouble.  
  
"Friend?" Sakura exclaimed, "You looked pretty cozy." Then, her face softened. Now that her extreme surprise had abated, her normal, more stoic and calculating attitude began to resurface.  
  
"Kagome, tell me what's going on." She placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Is he.bothering you? How long has this been going on?"  
  
Kagome gave her a blank look. Inu-Yasha, however, used his keen hearing to hear the question, and he fully understood it. He balled his fists, squeezed his eyes shut, ground his teeth, and let out a low growl, a vein popping out on his forehead.  
  
"Kagome, is he hurting you? Harassing you in any way? You shouldn't keep these things from friends and family," Sakura whispered with some urgency. Finally, Kagome's confusion abated, and she laughed loudly.  
  
"Oh. Oh, jeez, Sakura, he's just the son of my mom's-"  
  
"Hey!" Inu-Yasha snarled. How dare this wench make such accusations!  
  
"Listen, girl! I don't molest women. And you, Kagome, she insults my honor and you laugh?!" He growled and pressed his ears closer to his skull. To mistake him for or call him a demon? Sure. A murderer? Okay. But a molester? He was the son of a great dog demon!  
  
Sakura and Kagome were in shocked silence. Unsurprisingly, Kagome recovered first.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, that's my friend! Don't be rude!"  
  
"*She's* being rude. I'm ashamed at not sensing her approach, but she spied!"  
  
"She was startled! It's not like she deliberately planned her visit to coincide with my return from the Feudal Era!"  
  
"Kaagooomee." the hanyou growled.  
  
"Osuwari!" There was a resounding crash as the spell drove Inu-Yasha to the ground.  
  
"Serves you right."  
  
Inu-Yasha forgot his ears as he struggled to stand up.  
  
"What was that for?! See if I let you piggy-back next time you come with me!'  
  
"HEY!" Kagome and Inu-Yasha turned to look at Sakura, quite sheepish.  
  
"I demand an explanation! Feudal Era? *Piggyback??* And he has furry, *moving* ears! How did you force him to the ground? I'm so confused!"  
  
Though still blushing over what Sakura must have thought about the piggyback comment, Kagome managed to say, "Feudal Era is.the name of the play company we go to! Yeah! Like I was saying, our moms know each other, and they got us into it. We just came from practice."  
  
"You missed school for play practice?"  
  
"Um.yes!" Kagome announced with another fake smile.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me or anyone about it?"  
  
"I was kinda embarrassed, and I wanted to invite you guys to the production as a surprise."  
  
"So the ears are fake?" Sakura asked, sounding very doubtful.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"But.what about the 'sit' thing?"  
  
For that, Kagome had no answer. She just stood there with her frozen, fabricated smile.  
  
That was until an irate Inu-Yasha said, "Whatever. I'm going home," and walked into the hut with the Bone-Eater's Well. The hut with one door.  
  
Kagome could only facefault.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Okay, so let me get this straight. That guy is a half-dog demon, half human warrior who helps and protects you as the two of you look for the pieces of some shattered, magical jewel. You are the reincarnation of a miko with some miko power of your own. You work with a ninja girl, a monk with a sucking abyss in his hand, and a kitsune cub."  
  
"Pretty much," Kagome answered. Actually, she and Inu-Yasha had skipped over some crucial details, such as Kikyo, but it was enough to start. Besides, they didn't need to get into the really complicated parts of their relationship.  
  
"Okay. No secrets anymore, right? No more fake diseases?"  
  
"Sure," Kagome said with a smile. She yawned and stretched. She and Sakura sat beneath a tree, and Inu-Yasha lay on a branch. Kagome had caught him before he leapt down the well.  
  
"Well," Sakura said cautiously, "can I go and see the Feudal Era?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
End Chapter One  
  
Yeah, short, huh? Well, I'm cranking these out pretty quickly so don't worry! There should be some action around chapter three, okay? In the meantime, I want some reviews! Five reviews or two weeks, whichever comes first. That's when you'll get chapter two! 


	3. Chapter Two: Rough Negotiations

The Dog's Outta the Bag. By Shenlong Girl  
  
Rating: PG Genre: Humor, action Author's Note: Hmm.this seems a bit slow, but never fear! Chapter three is shaping up longer and more action-oriented. I should be able to put in some more Takahashi-esque chaos humor as well. Still, this is not bad. Read, enjoy, and anticipate the continuation! And review, curse it!! Review!  
  
Added Later: Holy shiznit! ::grins widely:: Just a day, and already so many reviews! I'm so touched; you've inspired me to poetry.disclaimer poetry! XD  
  
I do not own Inu and Kag;  
  
Which, I know, is just such a drag,  
  
But, if you wish to give me a gift,  
  
It's a good one, if not one of thrift!  
  
Okay, the insanity ends as the madness begins.  
  
Chapter Two: Rough Negotiations  
  
Sakura was mad. She sat in school a few days after she had learned Kagome's big secret. However, her friend refused to take her to the Feudal Era! How could Kagome expect her to have the knowledge she did and not act on it? Well, she planned to start playing dirty.  
  
After class came lunchtime, and Sakura, Kagome, and their two friends began to chat and eat. Makoto was a shorthaired girl with glasses who stood around two inches taller than Kagome. Her bob had medium-length bangs, and she had an intelligent and analytical personality. In contrast, Hitomi was rather bubbly and slightly more oblivious than her friends. She kept her long hair in a bun most days and had no bangs, but attractive wisps of hair framed her face.  
  
"So, Kagome, are you going to see your boyfiend-I mean boyfriend soon?" Sakura asked innocently.  
  
"What? What could you mean? Hojo's not my boyfriend," Kagome answered, trying not to sound too irate.  
  
"Oh, I wasn't talking about Hojo! I meant that other handsome boy." Kagome looked at her with blue lines across her face, which clearly conveyed the message, "You wouldn't!"  
  
Sakura merely smiled coolly and mouthed, "Take me with you," angling her head so that the other girls could not see. She did not, however, say anything out loud. The preliminary damage was done.  
  
"Hey, what's she talking 'bout, Kagome?" Hitomi questioned.  
  
"Eh.I have no idea. Sakura, you joker! Haha!" However, Kagome's friends felt suspicious.  
  
Makoto spoke up, "I don't know, Kag; Sakura's not much of a joker."  
  
Sakura grinned deviously before saying, "I'm not, actually. The guy's not much for manners, but he does not lack for looks. Not my style, but if you like long hair."  
  
"Really? Is he Japanese?" Makoto pressed, allowing herself to get into it.  
  
"Half," Sakura answered and added, "Tell me, do you two piggy-back often?" That brought gasps from Hitomi and Makoto, while Kagome looked more and more horrified.  
  
"Kyaa! Now I know she's not joking! Look at your face, Kag!" Hitomi exclaimed, pointing at Kagome's beet-red, surprised face, "spill, girl."  
  
Giving in to the pressure, Kagome mouthed, "Okay!" to Sakura, who promptly pulled the up-and-coming miko out of her hole.  
  
"I was joking," she said, her face deadpan.  
  
"What?" Makoto and Hitomi questioned.  
  
"Like I can't pull a prank once in a while?" Sakura asked, beginning to smirk. Hitomi and Makoto groaned, but they let out a few laughs.  
  
"To think we believed that you would hide a guy from us!" Hitomi said, giggling. Kagome managed a nervous laugh in response.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about making you the butt of my joke, Kag. I just needed to see their faces! I'll buy you an ice cream, okay?"  
  
"Well, it sure was worth it!" Kagome managed, shaking off the last of her panic. The quartet of friends enjoyed a round of laughter.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Later on, Sakura ran to catch up to Kagome on her way home.  
  
"Hey!" She shouted, coming to a stop next to her friend and leaning over to catch her breath.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about what I did at lunch."  
  
"Well, I suppose you got what you wanted," Kagome said coldly.  
  
"I knew a miko wouldn't go back on her word! So, you'll take me, then?"  
  
"Of course. But I have to ask: Why? Why are you so desperate to go? Are you that curious? It's not like you to play people like you did; I didn't know a quiet person like you even could."  
  
"Well, yes, I'm curious, and.I'm worried."  
  
Kagome's stern face softened into a questioning one. Though the girls had been drifting apart, Sakura had always been closest to Kagome. Her usual stoicism contrasted with Kagome's expressiveness, but they shared at least one major characteristic: they worried a lot, whether it was about grades or friends. [We've seen Kagome freak out over tests quite a bit, yes?] Touched by Sakura's concern, Kagome quietly waited for her explanation.  
  
Sakura, desperate to justify herself to her friend, let her words spill from her mouth in a jumble.  
  
"Well, I know you, you know? I can tell you're leaving things out; what am I supposed to think? You talk about this place you go and these dangerous things you do; you talk about these dangerous-sounding people with giant boomerangs and stuff! You hang out with this guy who comes across as a total jerk, and I can't help but think that you two are more than friends. And he's a demon! A hanyou, whatever, but I don't trust 'im enough to not worry. If this is what you tell me, I can't imagine what you're leaving out! I just." Sakura breathed out, unable to put her thoughts into words.  
  
Kagome sighed before saying, "Well, Inu-Yasha is coming to get me today. You might as well come along."  
  
'Especially since we're not going far,' she thought.  
  
"Alright! I'll tell my mom we're studying tonight and that I'll be home late."  
  
Kagome managed a smile as she led her friend home.  
  
When they had walked off a ways, Makoto popped up from behind the row of bushes next to the sidewalk; she had been searching for her glasses when her friends stopped. She had intended to pop up and scare them, not one to waste such an opportunity, but she gave pause upon hearing Kagome's tone. She stayed silent long enough to hear Sakura go, "So, can you explain the piggy-backing thing to me?" before muttering, "What?"  
  
End Chapter Two  
  
Random? Yes, but I think I'm starting to get this cliffhanger thing. Chapter three's running long, so hang in there! Oh, and a well thought-out review always helps! 


	4. Chapter Three: Another One!

The Dog's Outta the Bag. By Shenlong Girl  
  
Author's Note: Despite the fact that I'm drowning in homework, I've managed another chapter.but midterms NEXT WEEK (kowai!!), so don't hold your breath for another one in the next week or two. I talked about this chapter running long, but I wanted to get a chapter out before midterms. So, I found a nice transition point. Don't worry! Chapter four *starts* with action!  
  
You know, no one seems to agree on what allows a person access through the well. FYI, in this fic, one must either be from the time to which they intend to travel or must have a Shikon shard. That doesn't really add up with the series, but I'm a bit confused. By the way, I've ascertained that I've seen exactly 25 eps. Anyway, my theory works for the situation where Inu-Yasha tried to trap Kagome in her own time by taking the Shikon and shoving her down the well, but it doesn't in the ep with Yura of the Hair. She could travel through the well.or did she still have a shard at the time? I don't remember. Also, if Kagome keeps all the shards with her, why can Inu-Yasha come through the well to pick her up? Maybe only humans need a shard to go through? I just don't know! Oh, well, ignore my theorizing if you like. Just remember sentence number three of this note.  
  
On another subject, since I've gotten a few requests and find the idea intriguing, I shall place a scene into this chapter that explains why Inu- Yasha was hugging Kagome in the prologue. I had not previously intended to, but take this as a lesson. See the power you people have over me? I'm not the only author like this either! Review whatever you read, whether you liked it or not!  
  
- Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - Small transition (in normal typing, where tabs can be used, a double-space) *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ - Normal transition *___* - Italics  
  
Chapter Three: Another One?!  
  
Inu-Yasha sat outside of Kagome's house. He knew her mother would have let him sit inside, but he also knew that Sota would bug him and that his and Kagome's mother would try and touch his ears and ask awkward questions.  
  
His thoughts drifted to the incident that had occurred three days before. He still wanted to kick himself for not sensing that Cherry Blossom girl. (Note: Sakura means "cherry blossom(s?)") However, his senses had been filled with Kagome; her scent had simply engulfed him. An unfit excuse for a warrior, but still.  
  
They had argued about her next trip to the Feudal Era because she had a "paper" due. She could write it down on paper, but she wanted her *real* day off of school to "type" and "edit" it. He did not understand much of the point behind her weird "homework" assignments. Didn't this school thing take place during the day? Well, he could wonder about that later. Meanwhile, he and Kagome had not finished that.discussion. They had been close to a calm conclusion before that Sakura had come along.  
  
On that note, he smelled Kagome. She was several seconds away still, but he was always attuned to her scent. That other girl seemed to be following along as well.  
  
"Feh," he spat. He thought that he would have a couple of minutes alone with Kagome.Wait! What was he thinking? They would probably just bicker again, ending with the wench "sitting" him. He just wished.  
  
"Oh, hi, Inu-Yasha! Sorry, but you'll have to wait for about a half an hour," Kagome said cheerily as she reached him. Apparently, time in her world with her friend had improved her mood. He noticed that Sakura could not avoid staring at him as she passed. He could have cut a tree in shreds; people had given him that look his whole life, human and youkai. However, looking at Kagome's smiling face, he restrained himself for both of their sakes, mollifying himself by flashing a fang-exposing grin and watching the girl swiftly look away and hurry to catch up to Kagome. It was quite amusing. Still, he had to give the girl credit when she turned back after a second and gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Whatever," he finally answered, trying to sound indifferent.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome ran up to her room with Sakura, where the auburn-haired girl proceeded to call home. Kagome dragged her oversized backpack from her closet and checked on its contents. She usually left important and nonperishable items in there between trips to the Feudal Era.  
  
'Well,' she thought, 'I'll just need a little more ramen and other food, stuff to refill the first aid kit.' She mentally ran down the list of needed things. Then, she looked for something appropriate to wear. It was getting too cold to be stuck in her school uniform again.  
  
"Mom! Did you wash my blue sweater?"  
  
While waiting for a response, she continued her packing, her thoughts drifting to her and Inu-Yasha's unfinished argument of a few days before.  
  
  
  
"NO!" Inu-Yasha snarled as Kagome jumped into the well. He jumped after her, grabbing her around the waist so that they landed in the present time in a heap.  
  
"Kagome, I'm not letting this go. You cannot stay away for so many days!" Inu-Yasha shouted, still gripping her. Kagome, however, stayed silent for what he must have realized was a little too long, and she had a peculiar look on her face.  
  
"Oi, Kago.me."  
  
Kagome was vaguely pleased that he had finally realized where his hand rested. Miroku would be jealous. And, since he did not move fast enough.  
  
"OSUWARI! You pervert!" Unfortunately, she was still in his arms, so she was dragged down along with him. Inu-Yasha had the sense to move her as far away from the cursed necklace as he could, but she was still pinned under him.  
  
Kagome did not remember the next few moments, but she woke to the hanyou's concerned face. She felt touched at his worry before remembering the argument. She pushed him away and sat up in the grass; he had apparently pulled her from the well, at least.  
  
"You know, you go too far sometimes."  
  
Standing up, Inu-Yasha started, "*I-?!* You 'sit' me over nothing sometimes, and you're tryin' to skip out on the shard hunt-"  
  
"I have HOMEWORK!" Kagome interrupted, rising to meet him, " I'm a ninth- grader preparing for my high school entrance exams, and this paper is a big grade! [note: Japanese high school is a three-year long affair starting with the tenth grade] I really need to do well," Kagome yelled.  
  
"Speak English!" Inu-Yasha shouted back.  
  
"I thought this was *Japanese* anime?"  
  
"Whatever. Look, I need a shard-detector more than ever with Naraku on the loose-"  
  
"Don't you think I know that?! I'd almost stay with you full-time if I could, even with your bad attitude."  
  
"Bad attitude? I'm a hanyou bent on becoming a full youkai; I don't need to be courteous," Inu-Yasha spat back.  
  
"That's not the point! Just.just.sit!" As he flew to the ground, Kagome turned away from him to hide the glimmer of tears in her eyes. She hated this! The arguing, the worrying, being torn in two directions. She began to walk off, not knowing or caring when they would finish the disagreement. She heard him curse as he stood up, then found herself shocked immobile with Inu-Yasha's arms wrapped around her from behind. What was he.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry. Why do you have to be such a stubborn wench?" he questioned tiredly.  
  
  
  
She had hardly had the time to sit back and ponder the meaning of that moment since it happened. What would have happened if Sakura had not interrupted? Speaking of which, those thoughts were interrupted by a scream from out front.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
While the pair of girls was inside, Inu-Yasha heard the cracking of sticks. Hmm.a visitor, eh? Well, no need to get caught off his guard again. He leapt up a nearby tree and hid in the higher branches.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, a shorthaired girl wearing Kagome's school's uniform came into view and began climbing the stairs to the house. Upon reaching the door, she knocked on it, and Mrs. Higurashi answered with a smile.  
  
"Oh, hello dear. Kagome's not home I'm afraid."  
  
"But I just saw her headed in this direction!" Makoto insisted.  
  
"Well, she must have gone past."  
  
"Mom! Did you wash my blue sweater?" Kagome yelled from her room. Mrs. Higurashi looked a bit nervous.  
  
"Ah.stealthy girl, isn't she? Well, she must be changing or something. Would you like to come in and wait?"  
  
"Oh, no thanks. I'm enjoying the weather, and your shrine's so pretty."  
  
"Alright, dear." Kagome's mom returned inside. Makoto thought about sitting on the porch but instead opted for a nearby tree. She leaned against it, tilted her head back, and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she began to contemplate what to say to her friends. It hurt her to think that they would hide something so important-sounding from her. However, it seemed as if Sakura had only just learned of the situation herself.  
  
Hearing a rustling noise, Makoto opened her eyes and searched the ground, settling on a scampering squirrel. It was running from her tree quite frantically. Makoto dismissed it as smelling nuts or something.  
  
Returning to her thoughts, Makoto began to consider the conversation she had just overheard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Curses! Inu-Yasha would have kicked himself if he did not think it would have made too much noise. He had already slipped and scared the blasted squirrel. All he could do was hope the shorthaired girl did not look up and see him in the branches. Why didn't she just go inside?! The way she would look up and barely close her eyes in time, then open them just in time to look down again made him nervous.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto looked up to the sky expecting to see fluffy clouds and leafy branches. Instead, her eyes met with a feral, yellow eye shine peeking through the branches. They were huge, too big to belong to a cat!  
  
"Gaaah!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu-Yasha leapt from the branches, landing hardly a foot from Makoto. Ouch! Sometimes, acute hearing did not serve its owner well! Desperate to stop the racket, he grabbed the girl's shoulders and shook her into silence.  
  
"Quiet yourself! Damn it, woman, I'm not here to hurt you!"  
  
Whimpering, Makoto attempted to escape, but Inu-Yasha swung her around and pressed her against the tree.  
  
"No! Calm down; I'm waiting for someone. No reason to be afraid or scream!"  
  
Makoto still looked petrified. Finally realizing that his position was not helping matters, Inu-Yasha prepared to let her go and step back. However.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Gak!"  
  
"You jerk, what are you doing to her? She's terrified!" Kagome scolded.  
  
Sakura ran to Makoto and said, "Did he hurt you?" Inu-Yasha jumped up, furious.  
  
"Of course I didn't attack that wench! Why would I do that?! She saw me, and her screaming hurt my ears is all."  
  
"Idiot; of course you weren't hurting her," Kagome countered.  
  
"I told you-wait. What?"  
  
"I know you better than that. I just wanted to know what foolish thing you were doing just now. You're so bad at dealing with normal people." Unprepared for her agreement, Inu-Yasha could only stand in silence.  
  
"But you saw them! Look at Makoto!" Sakura persisted, glaring at Inu- Yasha.  
  
Before the hanyou could even growl, Kagome leapt to his defense, saying, "His ears are really sensitive, and they were clearly both surprised. Makoto-chan's fine; she was just shocked."  
  
"Yeah.I'm okay, but what the hell? Is this one of those 'dangerous- sounding people' I heard you talking about?"  
  
After a period of shocked silence, much argument and explanation ensued. 


	5. Chapter Four: First Battle

The Dog's Outta the Bag.  
  
By Shenlong Girl  
  
Author's Note: I'd like to thank my proofreaders/friends, Patty S. and Jax. Sorry for the wait! I hope it was worth it. ::Gulp::  
  
This story's been added to this nice Inu-Yasha site:   
  
- Flashback *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ - Transition *___* - Italics  
  
Chapter Four: First Battle  
  
"So, he's harmless?" Makoto questioned doubtfully. Inu-Yasha's ears twitched, and he scowled.  
  
"Well, no. He's dangerous, but he won't hurt you. And, if he does, I just have to say, 's-mph,'" Kagome prattled before Inu-Yasha's hand clamped over her mouth.  
  
"Oi, Kagome, what're you doing?" He looked rather irritated, but Kagome knew he was being gentle with her. It was funny how much he had changed since she first met him; he probably would have hurt her then, whether from his lack of understanding of human fragility, his uncaring attitude, or both.  
  
"Mmph shtfp."  
  
Inu-Yasha let her go, and she answered, "Oh, I was just joking! Now, let's go. Makoto, you're calling your dad?"  
  
Makoto had, of course, insisted on accompanying the small group to the Feudal Era. Kagome was still not sure how she felt about recent developments, but a small bit of relief did shine through. She had more people on this side of the well to help her now, and they could do things that her family could not, including helping to suppress the random disease- related rumors fueled by her grandfather's imagination. As his stories became less believable, her reputation became less clean. Oh, the theories circulating! They included cancer, leukemia, and various STDs. Like she'd even been kissed yet!  
  
Back on track, she hoped her friends' interest in the shard hunt would fade to a more distant curiosity after a little while without the convenience of a modern bathroom. If not, she would be worried sick about them every time they came along.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The unusually large posse hopped down the well, although there existed some hesitation on Sakura's and Makoto's part, and Inu-Yasha froze. That smell! It belonged to a big youkai that was very close. He detected quite a bit of blood as well! He let a growl escape his throat. Kagome began worrying when he visibly stiffened.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"I smell trouble; we need to go!"  
  
"You can't carry all three of us."  
  
"Then stay here; they need help!"  
  
"You need me to detect shards!"  
  
"Then come alone!"  
  
"I can't leave them alone!"  
  
"Then catch up and leave them in a safe spot; I'm headed towards the village." Inu-Yasha easily leapt from the well and hurried off. Within moments, the village came into view, the backdrop to a violent scene. He could hear the buzz of poison insects, proof of Naraku's meddling. Kaede sat on horseback, surrounded by some loyal fighters, and Shippo sat on her shoulder. Inu-Yasha supposed he was there for safety. A couple villagers who had tried to help were on the ground, but a few more were still up, shooting arrows at what looked like a samurai, sans armor. However, upon closer examination, it was clearly not human.  
  
The foe was not very big; he stood just a few inches taller than Inu-Yasha and was bulkier. He wore light blue hakama, free at the ankles, unlike Inu- Yasha's, but the hanyou could still catch glimpses of brown, long-toed, black-clawed, somewhat birdlike feet. His gi was brown, faded, and decorated with light yellow triangles, and his sleeves reached his hands with little widening at the end. He did not have long, flowing extra fabric like many did. Inu-Yasha could see deep brown scales on his chest. When he thought about it, Inu-Yasha realized it very well might be a she; not all youkai were humanlike enough that one could tell so easily. Also, it had its head covered in a deep purple executioner's mask.  
  
Miroku was barely managing to block the beast's sword blows with his staff; the katana had a strange bluish tint to it, suggesting something other than steel. Miroku grunted as a particularly hard swipe knocked him back and to the ground. If he had not had such good balance, he would have lost his staff! The beast wasted no time in going in for the kill.  
  
"Hey, ugly!" Inu-Yasha snarled, giving himself the moment he needed to close the distance between him and the youkai swordsman. He wondered if the dazed Miroku noticed his savior as he reached for Tetsusaiga.  
  
The beast leapt back as Inu-Yasha tore his sword from its sheath, but his eyes widened as the mystical blade glowed, widened, and lengthened. He could not achieve sufficient distance to save himself at that point, and Inu-Yasha smiled grimly as Tetsusaiga materialized centimeters from the youkai's neck and sliced through it!  
  
Or, rather, it should have. Instead, the cloth of the executioner's mask was sliced and torn off to reveal nothing - it was a headless beast!  
  
Startled, Inu-Yasha did not press his attack. Still, it had given Miroku time to recover and stand up. The youkai gave a snarl, though it took a moment to detect the noise's source: the creature's chest. Shaking himself out of his shock, Inu-Yasha took up a defensive position and was joined by Miroku.  
  
"You jerks! I just like to look normal; it's so hard to pick up women when they can so easily see, or not see, your most unattractive feature. That was my extra mask, too; I have to wait until I sew a whole new one!"  
  
"That's just creepy," Miroku said while cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"I can fix that!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed, leaping forward. He crossed swords with the youkai, but neither could land a blow on the other until Miroku yelled, "Your fashion sense is worse than Inu-Yasha's!"  
  
Thus, Inu-Yasha managed to cut open the youkai's gi and lightly scratch what was apparently its face. At least they could look their foe in the eye now.  
  
Planning to get revenge on Miroku later for using him to play on the youkai's obvious vanity, he shouted back, "Where's Sango?"  
  
A giant white blur grazed the enemy youkai's head.  
  
"Here!" Sango said as she flew in on Kirara's back, "We were transporting wounded."  
  
She leapt down and readied Hiraikotsu again.  
  
"Yoshi," Inu-Yasha exclaimed with a reckless grin, "let's go!"  
  
The three warriors and cat demon jumped into a concerted attack.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The trio of girls finally made it to a place where the sounds of battle were all to clear.  
  
"Okay, wait here, where it's safe," Kagome ordered before running through the brush towards the fighting. However, Sakura and Makoto just looked at each other before proceeding in silent agreement. Sakura refused to be left out, and Makoto apparently felt the same way. They crept to the edge of the foliage and watched the unfolding scene.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome's traveling companions were tackling what seemed to be an extremely swift, headless samurai. She also sensed a familiar tingling: A Shikon shard! Shards and bugs.this stank of Naraku. Worse, she was too far away from the fight to spot the shard's exact location.  
  
Fortunately, that also meant that no one had noticed her yet. After asking a downed soldier for his bow, she prepared to take aim.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The duo from the future sat in the bushes, entranced by the battle. However, just as Sakura started to make a comment about Kagome taking up a bow, a cold chill left her breathless. A frigid hand had clamped itself over her mouth. She perceived a peculiar, pleasant smell, but she could not make herself turn around. As a matter of fact, she couldn't move at all!  
  
She heard, "Mm, extra surprises for master," as she lost all sense of herself.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome tried to pick out a target. Though the samurai's clothes were in shreds, he appeared unscathed. He looked to have tough scales all over his body. Still, if she looked closely - blood! Ack! Was that a *face* on his chest?! Well, if that area was soft enough to slash, maybe she could penetrate it with an arrow.  
  
She crept a bit closer, took aim, and finally loosed the arrow with a mighty twang, bursting with pink miko energy!  
  
Yatta! She had aimed well; the demon fell to his knees, clutching his eye. Inu-Yasha flashed her a grateful grin as she began to run up to him, then simply slashed the injured Youkai in half.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, we could have questioned him!" Miroku snapped, frustrated and tired.  
  
"Argue later; we need to remove the shard! It's in that piece, in his right arm," Kagome interjected.  
  
"Miroku, Sango," she continued, "I'd like you to meet some good friends of mine. It's a long story, but I'll tell it later. Guys!" She ran to the tree line all smiles, expecting to hear her friends as soon as she was close enough. She got some amusement out of the monk and taijiya's confused expressions.  
  
To her surprise, she was greeted with a rather un-girl-like voice coming from her left.  
  
"You looking for these cute girlies?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Inu-Yasha halted in shock, his fingers slick with gore from the youkai's arm. How? There was a hulking, cricket-like youkai standing a ways away, just a few yards from the tree line. Behind him, Sakura and Makoto stood in line like zombie ducklings.  
  
Clearly dismayed, Kagome yelled, "What have you done to them?! Sakura! Makoto! Can you hear me?"  
  
Inu-Yasha threw the Shikon Shard at Kagome's feet and reached for his sword.  
  
"Uh-uh-uh!" The beast wrenched Makoto to his front and placed a claw to her throat. "No closer, halfling. She won't even struggle."  
  
"The shard! It was a distraction! You don't have one, so I couldn't sense you. But, how did you know about them?" Inu-Yasha could see Kagome's emotions switch from fear to anger; her voice deepened as she clenched her fist around the bow she still held.  
  
"Well," the trickster said with a ghastly smile, "I didn't. I was told to capture the miko and anyone else who looked vulnerable. I came too late to grab you, but I also saw you leave these two behind." He shrugged as if to say, "What do you expect?"  
  
"What do you want?" Miroku demanded, stepping forward.  
  
"You, wench in odd clothes. You come with me. I'm taking you somewhere, along with your little friends. Perhaps another messenger will come in a day or two to make demands. Or maybe not. However, you *know* that this pair will bite it if you don't come with me. Hmm, hows about having them commit seppuku? They're under my spell, after all, and that'll be fun to watch." There was a long silence, and nobody moved or said anything.  
  
"Inu-Yasha." Kagome finally said, resigned. Her bangs obscured her eyes.  
  
"No. NO! You can't just give yerself up like that!"  
  
Kagome walked up to Inu-Yasha and looked into his eyes. Though blurred by unshed tears, they also showed great determination. It had to be done, and at that moment, Inu-Yasha realized something. He clenched his teeth in frustration.  
  
He would have to let her go.  
  
He would allow her to walk into danger, even death, without a fight. Not because he was incapacitated, but because he was sending her off intentionally. It was almost too much.  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome into a hug. He perceived their friends watching, but he didn't care, and he held her a moment before speaking gently into her ear.  
  
"Die, and the kitsune gets it." He stepped away, gave her a look, and turned her towards the youkai.  
  
Inu-Yasha watched him summon a youkai beast of burden and carry the trio into the forest, then stayed there until Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder. The hanyou couldn't look at his or Sango's face because it was like looking into a mirror; they looked just as helpless and defeated as he did.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
At around eight, Mrs. Higurashi resigned herself to the reality that something was probably wrong. It was only supposed to be a short visit, and the trio of girls had left in the early afternoon. It was Saturday, so they had only had a half-day of school. Of course, they also had the next day off, and it seemed Mrs. Higurashi would have to use that information.  
  
"Yes, hello, Mr. Honda. Makoto was wondering if she could spend the night... Well, I'm calling for her because her nails are drying. You know how those girls are... Thanks. Can you get her sister to pack a bag for her? The girls want to go to a movie, and it starts soon."  
  
She wrapped up that conversation and made a similar call to Sakura's parents. If nothing was wrong, the pair would not mind spending the night. If something was, well, she just hoped that they would make it back by the next night. Preparing her usual smile for her visitors, she placed her mother's worry aside until the bags would be dropped off.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
End Note: o_O That was hard. Also, it seems that being trapped at home by the snow for a week is not conducive to one's creativity, or at least not mine. It was slow going, and I think it sounds forced. Ah, well, give me tips if you have 'em, 'kay? I'm new at writing action scenes and emotional scenes. Have mercy!! :P 


End file.
